NANA: Unexpected Love
by MangetusProdigyPhoenix101
Summary: Sora is a fifteen year old runaway trying to make it in Tokyo, Japan. Read through her experiences as she struggles to figure out who she is, meets true friends, and finds her own true love...Shinichi/OC Side story to Nights of Starry Skies
1. Rebellion

She's never been into rebellion, at least not when her parents were around. As long as her parents weren't around, she was way into rebellion. That was why Trapnest posters had been pasted in every room she had ever been in, and punk rock had become her everything. Even though she was into punk rock, she dressed differently than other punk rock fans and chose to continue her parent's taught lifestyle.

However, since she'd run away from home, things had changed. Graphic tee shirts depicting Trapnest had been bought and worn many times. Fashionable and very expensive jeans had been bought, and torn into ripped jeans. Fancy, sequin dresses had been packed away for night clubs. Sparkling, glittery high heels had been thrown out and only black, leather, or plaid shoes/high heels belonged in her closet.

Dressed in a white half-tee shirt depicting a frozen photo of Reira, ripped jeans, and a set of leather, two-buckle, high-heeled boots, Sora Hokkaido walked down the street. Pink hair tied up into a rebellious and rather messy updo and blue eyes dressed with a thick layer of mascara, she walks with pride, swinging her hips and placing one heel after another gracefully. There is little beauty to others around her compared to her, as her walk is very prideful and her skin glows infectiously.

Men, young and old, pause as she walks by them, watching as she passes them with a red-lipped smile and a humorous glint within her eyes. She is aware of her own attractiveness to others, and she doesn't mind showing it off. The manner in which she dresses draws attention to herself and she doesn't exactly mind that too much either, considering that her own parents didn't pay attention to her.

It is just a fact that running away from her parents made her life better, no matter what anybody thought about it. She'd tried to make friends before and been told that she should just go back to her rich lifestyle, fancy parties, and fame. She didn't listen to them nor let them push her to calling that number she hated more than anything but been forced to memorize in her early years.

She may live in a small apartment and have no friends, but she has herself and her own determination to become something her parents _couldn't help_ but pay attention to. Her own father had told her she wouldn't amount to anything, but she was heavily determined to prove him wrong.

_Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong_

Night had fallen across Tokyo and Sora was preparing herself for a night club. Peering at herself in the mirror, she wondered if she should remove her piercings. The chain leading from her pierced earlobe to the left side of her lip flashes underneath the bright bedroom light and she bites her bottom lip, gazing at the other four upper piercings in her left ear and then the six (excluding her earlobe) in her right. Removing her piercings always made her seem more attractive to men, but she wasn't sure if she was really wanting company tonight. The only male company she had were one-night stands and she never saw them again, which only caused more pain to her already broken heart. Her contempt for men had grown over the years, after seeing her own father cheat and lie to her mother but continue to remain with her because he "loves her so much".

She sighed and grabbed her hair with her hand and lifted it towards the upper part of her head, quickly fixing a neater updo than earlier that day. She leaves a single strand on the side of her face to frame it, and then looks at herself in the mirror. She looks only slightly different, as her piercings make her the same Sora she looks at in the mirror everyday. She was surprised at herself, being so vain and self-destructive. Maybe it was the phone call from her father yesterday.

She tried to lie to herself, saying it was but knew otherwise. She had been feeling this way for a little over a year, ever since she made the decision to leave home. She was only fifteen after all, and she was already living alone in Tokyo, living on a medium-wage paycheck. Touching her piercings in her right ear, she self-consciously began to gently rub them.

Her subconscious thoughts drifted into her conscious ones and she found herself thinking about her nightmare last night, about being caught by the police and sent back to her parents, who locked her up in the basement. Her throat tightens up and she feels a slight pang of panic, as it becomes hard to breathe. She falls to her knees, now holding her hand over her mouth as she finds herself sobbing loudly, her other hand tightly clinging onto the foot of the bed.

This was what it was like to be a runaway teen, lost in Tokyo, Japan without a friend.


	2. Reconnection

Now that she did think about it, she did have a friend.

Nana Osaki.

It was true that she hadn't seen Nana all that much after they'd met in the restaurant down the road. Nana had defended her when a guy had rudely called her a whore just because of her required uniform. Granted the reason for not seeing Nana was probably that she had quit a day later, because her boss was a lewd, lascivious weirdo. 'Course, she still went there everyday because she got free lunch.

Walking down the street, she carried a new addition to her style: a guitar case. As funny as it was, she couldn't play **nearly** as well as maybe Ren Honjō but still, she was good. She didn't go anywhere without it now, although she wasn't looking to join a band. She just happened to play when she felt like it, which was hardly ever.

She paused as she passed a store, an antique shop that had a cartoon-looking poster on it. She recognized one of the characters depicted on the poster as Nana and blinked. She looked happier and funnier than she was. She wondered if Nobuo had drawn the poster. She doubted it; she'd recognize his drawing style and this wasn't his, for sure.

She looked into the shop past her reflection, and saw a girl who seemed familiar. She had long-ish (neck-length) red-brown hair and brown eyes. Curiously enough, she looked like the girl Nobuo had described: same hair color, eye color, and height. Even her pearl-white smile was the same as the girl described by Nobuo.

"Uh, hello? Are you interested in the position?"

Realizing that she was being talked to while she was lost in her thoughts, Sora looked to her right and saw the girl she had been thinking about. Her brown eyes were curiously looking up –– Sora was taller than her –– at Sora, wondering if she was having problems reading the flyer or something weird like that. Her hair was held in a high ponytail with her own hair used as a hair-tie, making Sora wonder if she could pull off a hairstyle like that.

"Um, sorry, but no. I was just wondering..." Sora turned to the girl. "Do you know a Nana Osaki?"

"Yeah!" The girl said excitedly. "Me and Nana-san are roommates and great friends! Do you know Nana too?"

"Uh, yeah. She's..." Sora tried to come up with a word to define her relationship with Nana.

"Your sister?" The girl asked, absolutely shocking Sora.

"M-m-my sister?!"

"You two look alike, with your hair and piercings and stuff...you are her sister right?"

"Um...yeah, I am." Sora lied, biting her bottom lip. "She's older than me though."

The girl grabbed Sora's hand quickly and shook it. "Nice to meet you...Uh..."

"Skye! My name's Skye."

"Oh, Skye! Nice to meet you, Skye. I'm Nana Komatsu, but my friends call me Hachi...even if I don't like it."

"The pleasure's mine, Hachi."

* * *

"So, you and Nana actually met each other for the first time when you moved to Tokyo a year ago?" Hachi asked, stirring her drink with her straw as she sat across from Skye at the restaurant table.

"Yeah, it was nice to finally meet someone I could...identify with and who could identify with me." She smiled. "Plus, she was such a great singer!"

"You've heard Nana sing?" Hachi asked.

"Yeah, a couple times. She played best with Ren though and ever since..." Skye trailed off, deciding not to mention the events that had led to Nana's current detached state.

"Ever since what?" Hachi asked, sipping her drink.

"I forgot." Skye said with a giggle. Hachi laughed as well, unnoticing that Skye was lying.

"Well, I better be going." Skye stood, grabbing her guitar case.

"Huh? Wait! Don't you wanna see Nana? You said you hadn't seen her in a while." Hachi encouraged her to stay.

"I would like to see Nana but I need to go. I have things to do. Here." Skye drew a paper and pen and wrote down something before giving it to Hachi.

"Give that to Nana."

"Uh, okay but..." Before Hachi could ask her a question, the door to the restaurant had already closed and she was gone.

* * *

Nana Osaki entered apartment 707, setting down her guitar case by the door and abandoning her jacket on the case. She walked over to the kitchen, grabbed the glass with "little strawberries" and filled it halfway with water before taking a long drink. Turning as she did, her observant eyes spotted a folded up paper with _Nana O._ clearly written in cursive on the front, sitting atop the table. She finished the glass and put in the sink before walking over to the table and grabbing the paper. She then unfolded it and quickly read the familiar cursive...

_Nana,_

_I know its been a while since I've seen you. I quit my job at the Double Seven restaurant and I have a new job now. I met Nana K. (Hachiko) today and I am very glad that I have regained contact with you. If you ever want to talk, walk down Holmes and search for Double Seven. You should find me in the booth in the left corner. If you can't find me, then I'm obviously dead or dying._

_See you around,_

_~ Sora 'Skye' Hokkaido ~  
_


End file.
